


The Feels

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian AU, Smut, baby's first fic, im so sorry everyone, lots of talk about orgasms and depression and also joking about suicide, my kink is communication and friendship, writer is going through some shit dw about it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: “Were you joking?”Katya wanted to make up for every orgasm Trixie had faked. Wanted to make up for every night Trixie went to sleep with wet fingers and damp cheeks. For every time she’d been unable to make herself feel thoroughly, intensely good.(Or, antidepressants are a bitch)





	The Feels

As was tradition, Katya had left packing until the very last minute. According to her texts, Trixie had just finished her shift. Meaning her beaten up old car would be rolling into view any moment. Katya took one last run around her flat, throwing a couple of unread books and a spare swimsuit thrown into her overflowing suitcase. Her phone began to vibrate on the table as she tried to tug the zipper closed, sitting on the lid.

Katya scooped up her keys, wallet, and phone before she answered the call.

“I’ll be down in a sec, Trix, I’m on my way!” Trixie replied with a quick ‘okay’ before hanging up, and Katya was left to lug her bag down two flights of stairs to the lobby of her apartment building.

Despite definitely being illegally parked, Trixie was leaning against the door of her crappy red hatchback, waiting for Katya with a wide smile. She was still in her work uniform, thick makeup showing it’s wear a little. She flung her arms wide open and hugged Katya tight to her body, rocking her side to side with excitement. Katya relaxed at the closeness to Trixie’s bigger body, laughing at Trixie's excited chattering.

“I’m so excited!” Trixie exclaimed, already picking up Katya’s suitcase to throw it in the trunk.

“Me too!” Katya replied, struggling to open the unreliable passenger door. Trixie laughed and climbed into the driver’s seat, opening Katya’s door from the inside. This weekend was months in the making, the product of hours of debate over location, budget and work schedules.

For Katya, a long weekend away from home meant finding cover for the half dozen gym classes she should be teaching. She was the only yoga teacher at the gym she worked at – where most of the members cared more about how much the could bench than their downward dog form – and it meant finding someone else to replace her was kind of a nightmare. Fortunately, the gym was closed for renovations over a few days, and Katya had jumped at the excuse for a holiday. Trixie had managed to use up some of her holiday days at the department store she worked at, excited to spend time with Katya. She’d booked the beachfront cottage the same day.

Even in breezy September, Katya was looking forward to getting away for a few days. She’d met Trixie at work years ago. Katya had been an awkward cashier temp, instantly drawn to the gorgeous makeup artist with big hips and bigger personality. Their shifts overlapped fairly often, and hours upon hours of overhearing Trixie’s dry humor and seeing curled blonde hair over the displays had inspired Katya to go and talk to her on one quiet day. They had cackled together over managers, customers, and co-workers until Katya had been called back to the tills over the intercom. Much to the chagrin of her manager, Katya spent every shift she shared with Trixie finding reasons to talk to her. On the day she quit, just a couple of months later, Katya had said a heartfelt goodbye to Trixie. Then, she came back the next day to impulsively leave her number scribbled on the back of a pamphlet at Trixie's booth.

As it turned out, their chemistry transcended physical conversation. Every day after Trixie’s awkward first message to her was overshadowed by their conversations.  Despite the constant flirting from both parties, Trixie had never explicitly asked her out and Katya valued their friendship too much to risk making a move.

In the three years following Katya’s resignation they saw each other every chance they could, but Trixie’s promotion to manager and Katya’s popularity at the gym forced them into working far more hours. They never usually went more than a fortnight without meeting up, or a couple of days without texting, but this trip marked the first time they had seen each other in almost at month. Needless to say, they were both giddy with excitement to be spending more time together. Katya had never felt like she clicked with another person the way she did with Trixie. Even her girlfriends and boyfriend (singular) didn’t understand her weird jokes, her bizarre references, her unidentifiable accents, like Trixie did.

The car ride was spent gossiping about the store, about Katya’s clients at the gym, about their families. Trixie’s country-music-girl-crushes playlist blasted through the speakers as they battled the evening traffic to get out of the city. Trixie sang along to First Aid Kit as they turned off the highway, and Katya tried to harmonize with the singers just to make Trixie laugh.

Passing a grocery store reminded them they would need food, and Trixie clumsily pulled into a space in the abandoned parking lot. Katya was still riding the high of seeing Trixie again, and ran to get the biggest cart she could find. When Trixie caught up, Katya was rolling through the store doors, feet off the floor. Trixie’s laugh echoed around the empty store, and the couple of sleepy-looking employees on the registers barely even looked up.

God bless Trixie for remembering to buy the essentials, because Katya was too busy grabbing boxes of sugary kids’ cereal and pretty much anything else a college freshman would throw into their basket. Trixie drew the line at a half-dozen boxes of mac and cheese, pointing out there was no way they would even eat more than one of those. Trixie insisted on a few bottles of on-sale red wine and a huge slab of expensive chocolate, while Katya deliberated on crates of energy drinks that Trixie protested passionately. At the checkout Katya handed her debit card over to the uninterested teenage cashier before Trixie even had the chance to open her purse. She grabbed Katya’s hand in thanks on their way out of the store, tethering Katya to earth while she bounced along, pushing the trolley in short bursts towards the car.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as Trixie pulled up outside the beach house, the calm sea beginning to reflect gold. Trixie took their suitcases while Katya tried to carry all the groceries at once, with Trixie giving her a teasing wolf-whistle. Once the door was open Katya dumped all the shopping bags on the kitchen island before sprinting up the stairs. The top step lead directly into a huge master bedroom, with a wall of windows framed by wispy white curtains. Katya stood with her nose pressed against the glass, looking out at the stunning sea view. She could hear Trixie gasp as the ascended the stairs behind her, taking in the huge room. Trixie threw herself into the middle of the huge bed, which was against a wall to face the panoramic view.

“This is mine.” Trixie decided, lying like a starfish on her back. Katya pretended to argue back, but knew she would rather sleep on the tarmac outside than deprive Trixie anything, least of all the nicer room.

“I’m taller, I get the big bed,” Trixie declared, grinning cheekily at Katya who was standing over her.

“Flawless logic,” Katya agreed, tilting her head to see Trixie’s wide smile.

After absorbing the room for a little longer Katya dragged herself downstairs, unpacking the groceries into the house’s modern kitchen before hunting down the second bedroom. As she suspected, it was significantly smaller, with twin beds shoved against each wall. It also lacked the en suite that Trixie’s room had, but Katya didn’t mind having to use the main bathroom off the hall. The real saving grace for this room was the sliding doors, opening directly onto a faux-wood deck outside. An automatic light came on as Katya stepped out into the warm dusk air, lighting up a low table and swinging chair which faced the sea, the same was a Trixie’s windows faced. If she looked up Katya could see Trixie’s silhouette, outlined in the floor to ceiling windows as Trixie watched the water. Her little wave didn’t get a response, so Katya assumed Trixie was still taking in the view and went to unpack.

When Trixie came downstairs around an hour later she was in soft grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, which Katya could see the outline of a sports bra underneath. Her face was makeup free and her blonde hair darkened with water, tied back in a messy bun. Katya was bustling around the kitchen making them sandwiches with the fresh ingredients Trixie had picked up at the store, and pushed two slices of the bread she’d cut over to Trixie, allowing her to make her own sandwich. Trixie didn’t say anything, but gave Katya a small smile in thanks, coating one side of the bread with butter that Katya had left softening on the side.

“You okay?” Katya asked her. It wasn’t unheard of for Trixie to be quiet, but it was unexpected.

“Good, great. I’m happy to finally be here,” Trixie said softly, not looking up from her food. “I’ve really missed spending time with you.”

Katya felt ecstatic that Trixie shared in her happiness, and tried to match Trixie’s subdued tone.

“Me too. I’ve missed you, kiddo.”

They ate in silence for a while, both going back for a second course. Once they’d tidied away, the calm mood continued to permeate the air. Trixie opened one of the bottles of wine that Katya had left out on the side, rummaging through the cupboards for an appropriate glass. In the end she found an oversized chalice style glass, and took it over towards the open plan sitting area.

“Do you mind if we sit outside?” Katya asked softly, regretting disturbing Trixie’s plans.

Trixie shook her head, and looked expectantly at Katya until she led her through the downstairs bedroom to the deck area. The outside lights came on a little too bright, hurting both their eyes after the soft lighting inside. While Trixie was looking around Katya ducked back into her room, grabbing the couple of joints she’d stuffed in the side of her bag and the blanket draped over the end of her bed. When she closed the glass door behind her, Trixie was perched on the swinging bench, and gently declined the joint Katya offered her.

Katya made sure to sit downwind from Trixie, on the ground a few feet away. She smoked both blunts one after the other in companionable silence with Trixie, who got through two glasses of her red wine. The harsh outdoor light turned off after about twenty minutes, but neither of them minded. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness the stars above became more visible, and Katya lay on her back trying to spot patterns in them. The consistent lapping of waves against the shore and the buzz of cicadas was only punctuated by the _clink_ of Trixie’s wine glass as she drank or refilled it, and Katya couldn’t remember feeling more relaxed at any point in the last year.

Gradually Katya started to get uncomfortable sitting on the ground, and after a considerable amount of fidgeting, Trixie offered Katya a seat on the other half of the swinging seat. Katya felt the smell of smoke had dissipated enough to accept Trixie’s offer, and draped the blanket she’d brought out over both their legs.

“This is amazing,” Trixie sighed, cradling her wine glass to her chest. Katya hummed in agreement, bringing one leg to perch on the bench while the other one lightly swung the seat. Trixie made it to the bottom of her wine bottle before she began to shiver, and Katya insisted they go inside. As they moved, the light came on again and they both groaned as the brightness made their eyes ache. Even though the spell was broken, Katya’s feeling of peace continued once they’d made their way inside, the living room lights dimmed as low as they would go.

Trixie opened another bottle of wine and Katya made herself a cup of herbal tea before they settled on the two couches, feet almost touching and barely able to make out each other’s faces in the darkness.

“I haven’t felt this calm in a long time,” Katya confessed, warming her face above the cup of tea.

Trixie was slow to answer, humming in agreement.

“I’m so happy to be here, with you.” she murmured, the wine making her sound a little sleepy. Katya had a warm buzz permeating her whole body, the weed making her feel like she was melting into the sofa. Trixie turned onto her side, almost spilling her wine as she shuffled. Katya tilted her head lazily to face her, hands resting on her stomach.

“What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Katya asked, scrambling for a topic to make Trixie talk some more.

Trixie gave her a shrug, curling into a foetal position around the wine glass. “Maybe the beach?” Katya suggested, softly. Trixie had initially begged Katya to book a tropical getaway for them, keen to tan her peachy skin and relax by a pool. Once the reality of the costs had set in, Katya had tried to compromise. Trixie had warmed up to the idea once Katya negotiated a lower price and showed her photos of the gorgeous, tourist-free beachfront views. Selfishly, Katya had been grateful that she would be able to spend the time with Trixie alone, on a rural beach with no neighbours for miles. There would be no gorgeous tourists for Trixie to get distracted by, no holiday flings to make the hotel breakfasts more awkward. Katya could avoid all her social anxieties and enjoy the sea breeze during her morning yoga, free of any uncomfortable feelings that might arise from being around other people.

Trixie seemed content to spend the next day on the beach, humming her agreement to Katya. Actually, Trixie seemed content to sleep on the sofa for the rest of the night. Katya switched between staring at the dim ceiling lights and trying to make out the freckles on Trixie’s face, focusing on not much in particular. Eventually the ambience of the room was disrupted by Trixie’s light snores, and Katya giggled to herself in the dark room. Trixie looked hugely oversized, curled up on the modern white settee, arm trailing onto the floor. Katya stood up and softly padded over to her, taking the almost-empty red wine glass from where it was balanced against Trixie’s stomach. Her sweatshirt was riding up, the velvety skin of her stomach exposed.

Katya woke Trixie up regretfully, knowing she couldn’t carry the heavier girl up the stairs by herself. Trixie muttered to herself as Katya shook her shoulder, stroking her covered arm until she came around. “Trix, sweetie, you gotta go to bed,” she whispered to Trixie. Looking up at her with big sleepy eyes, Trixie looked somewhere between drunk and hungover. She reached towards Katya with both hands, grabbing for her like a toddler. Katya hauled her up onto her feet and Trixie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist, leaning her head against the top of Katya’s.

“C’mon sweetheart,” Katya murmured, rocking side to side to shuffle Trixie towards the staircase. She let Trixie face forwards, helping her up one step at a time. At the top of the stairs Trixie was barely awake, putting her weight on Katya’s petite frame.

“Sit on the bed, Trix.” She told her, helping Trixie flop down onto the huge bed. Trixie lay on her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling, and Katya rolled off Trixie’s fuzzy pink socks.

“Katya…” Trixie whined, “Whatcha doing, Katya…”

“Don’t worry, Trixie,” she soothed, taking Trixie’s bun out and finger-combing her damp hair out into a halo behind her on the bed. Katya padded over to the en suite, heading through the open door to the double sink where Trixie’s makeup bag sat. Katya poured a cool glass of water for each of them and grabbed one of Trixie’s pink hair scrunchies.

Katya tried to ignore the pang of worry she felt, recognising her caretaker role from a time where Trixie was doing so much worse. Her last breakup had been prompted by her partner cheating, and Trixie had gone silent for a whole week before Katya knocked on her apartment door. Katya still hated herself for waiting so long. She had opened the front door to see a deconstructed version of Trixie, drunk into a stupor and falling apart on her own couch. Katya had watched helplessly for weeks as her closest friend slid into a depression, struggling to keep in contact with her as Trixie watched her own life crumble.

Months of counselling and experimenting with medication had prompted a much-needed upswing, which Katya was more than happy to accompany Trixie through. Gradually they’d watched the color return to Trixie’s personality, started to go out together when Trixie had the energy, and finally conspired together to plan this short getaway. Even though Trixie had learnt to look after her own mental health more, Katya still found herself watching Trixie during their time together. Trying to see if Trixie was really feeling her emotions. Trying to see if Trixie was wearing a mask, or just her normal hefty layer of makeup.

At the moment, though, Katya was pretty sure Trixie was actually herself, just very drunk. Before she left the girl alone to sleep, she made Trixie sit up to drink, having to cup her head with one hand to hold her upright. Then Katya perched herself behind Trixie, who immediately tried to sink into Katya’s arms. Katya braced her muscular legs against Trixie to hold her off, before quickly pulling Trixie’s long, still-damp blonde hair into a messy braid.

 Throughout, Trixie is still moaning about how tired she is, begging Katya to let her go to bed.

“I know, honey, I know. You can lie down now,” Katya hushed, trying to pull back the sheets Trixie was lounging on. Trixie’s only response was to collapse back against Katya, who rolled her onto her front. She felt okay about letting Trixie sleep in her sports bra and sweats, so she struggled to get her at least partially under the bedsheets. Katya refilled Trixie’s water glass and took her own to the door, turning back to bid her friend goodnight. By the time she reached the light switch Trixie was already dead to the world, face pressed into her pillow.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Katya woke up to the sun in her eyes and a dry mouth. Maybe the younger Katya would have cocooned herself in her twin bed, waiting until at least midday before crawling out of her bedroom. Instead, Katya rifled through her suitcase for her thin travel yoga mat, setting it up on the deck outside. She decided to squeeze into a sports bra, not bothering with a shirt as she faced the abandoned beachfront. The cool morning air was bracing, so Katya moved through her warm up swiftly. Transitioning into her strengthening series of poses, Katya peered up at the window above her. Trixie’s curtains were, unsurprisingly, still drawn. Katya didn’t expect company for a few more hours, letting her younger friend sleep off her hangover.

Once she had finished her whole yoga routine Katya still had energy to burn. She grabbed her trainers and phone before heading out onto the beach for a run. When they had booked the house, she fantasised about being alone for hours, about racing along the miles and miles of shoreline. She relished in the chance to run as frantically as she wanted, slowing to a jog once she got out of breath. The resistance of the sand made running a bit harder, but Katya loved the burn in her thighs as she stared out at the blank horizon.

When she got back from her run there was more movement in the house, and Katya re-entered through the glass door she’d left wide open. Trixie had a slightly questionable-looking omelette heating on the stove, but was slumped on one of the bar stools surrounding the kitchen island. Katya gave it a quick flip before she turned to face Trixie, who was clasping a steaming cup of coffee with both hands.

“You okay?” Katya asked quietly, trying to be sympathetic of Trixie’s wine hangover.

“The cheap wine was a bad idea,” Trixie whinged, moving a hand to rub her forehead dramatically. Katya knew from Trixie’s over-exaggeration that the hangover wasn’t as bad as she had feared; and she was relieved for their holiday’s sake.

“Maybe drinking a bottle and a half was the bad idea,” Katya didn’t bother to hide the laughter in her voice. Trixie took another sip of her coffee, refusing Katya the satisfaction of a reply.

“Did you go for a run?” Trixie asked, looking over Katya’s flushed, sweaty face. Katya told her route as she plated up Trixie’s omelette-looking creation and slid it over to her, reusing the pan to cook her own breakfast. Once they’d both eaten and Katya had washed up, leaving the dishes on the drying rack, Katya leant against the counter opposite Trixie.

“You still up for the beach?” Katya wasn't sure if Trixie would remember their conversation the night before.

“Yeah, totally,” Trixie said, shifting to look out at the beach through the huge window. After a few more seconds Trixie snapped out of her daze and stood up abruptly.

“I’ll go change!” she grinned, making Katya smile back at her.

 

* * *

 

Later, they were lying on beach towels just a hundred feet from the house. The tide was lazily coming in, waves softly lapping at the sandy shore. Although it wasn’t very hot, Trixie was living her full tropical getaway fantasy. For her part, Katya had thrown on some denim shorts, layered over a one piece swimsuit with a gaudy pattern. And, was trying hard to look anywhere but Trixie. Despite the mild weather Trixie had decided to undo her bikini top to avoid ‘tan lines.’ She was lying on her front, chin resting on her hot-pink towel as she read. Katya definitely didn’t notice the way her breasts were crushed against the ground, bulging out under her arms. The stretch marks that wrapped around the contours of Trixie’s body that felt like they were beckoning her closer. She could spend days looking for patterns in the freckles across her shoulders. Every time Trixie shifted Katya’s eyes would be drawn to her, watching the movement of that damn swimsuit.

Katya was reclining on her back, having shuffled herself into a rut the soft sand. She had an audiobook playing in one ear, sipping a can of soda. Katya would never normally spend time at the beach. But seeing how pleased her friend was made Katya feel like she could sit on her ass forever, or as long as it made Trixie happy.

Even so, Katya eventually found herself restless. She tried not to disturb Trixie – who was now lying asleep, hands above her head – as she got to her feet and stretched her stiff joints. Transitioning into a deep downward dog, Katya felt her muscles release. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trixie shift, and turned to subtly keep an eye on her. Contorting her legs into a pigeon pose, Katya hissed at the deep stretch, prompting Trixie to turn towards her sleepily.

While Katya finished her stretch Trixie clumsily clutched her bikini top to her chest, silently asking Katya to tie in for her.

“This is nice,” Trixie sighed, and Katya nodded.

“Yeah, I’m glad you dragged me out here,” She teased, “It’s nice to forget about all the bullshit back home for a bit.”

Trixie looked concerned, “What’s going on?”

 

Katya immediately regretted ruining the mood, but she’d been wanting to have a proper conversation with Trixie since they’d reunited. In the chaos of travelling, her wine, and Katya’s weed they’d giggled and joked, but Katya wanted to really reconnect with her friend after their time apart. There was only so much she’d say over text.

“I don’t know Trix, there’s just so much drama at the gym, and Violet’s all on my ass again. She’s only mad at me because I don’t wanna go to her sister’s fuckin’ wedding.”

Trixie gave her a sympathetic groan, before asking, “Why don’t you wanna go? Violet’s cute!”

“Ugh, I think this is her way of trying to make ‘us’ a thing, yknow? Like, I’d have to meet her parents, and her fuckin’ childhood friends, and deal with her family gawking at the fuckin’ dykes, yknow?”

Like always, Trixie saw straight through Katya’s vitriol. She was experienced enough with her friend’s backwards reasoning to dig to the real root of the problem.

“Is it really fair? To be leading her on like that?” Trixie turned over, fixing Katya with a stare. Katya looked away quickly, feeling like she’d been doused in ice cold water. She knew Trixie didn’t particularly like Violet - the intimidating pin-up-model-turned-makeup-artist that their customers were too scared to talk to - but wasn’t surprised that Trixie was sticking up for her.

Immediately defensive, she replied, “You don’t get it, Trix. She wants a proper relationship and stuff, and I’m not looking for that. Not with Violet.”

“So why do you keep seeing her?” Trixie asked, softening her voice.

Katya sighed, and took so long formulating an answer that Trixie thought she was going to ignore the question.

“I don’t know. I mean, I do. She makes me feel wanted, and mostly the sex is really fuckin’ good.”

Trixie scoffed, making Katya giggle. “That’s not a good reason and you know it, Kat.”

Katya pouted jokingly, “I don’t know what to tell you, Trix, it’s the damn truth.”

“God knows what she sees in you,” Trixie sighed, and Katya pretended to be offended for a split second.

“Not much, mama, she’s normally blindfolded.” Katya cackled at her own joke as Trixie stared, her freckled cheeks heating up.

“God, she’s always seemed like such an uptight bitch at work. Who knew?” Trixie exclaimed, and Katya laughed again at Trixie’s disbelief.

“This one night, she came _six times_ ,” Katya told her smugly.

“God I fuckin’ wish,” Trixie groaned, “That’s insane.”

Katya stayed silent; always excited to get an insight into Trixie’s elusive sex life. Another beat passed before she added:

“I can’t even cum anymore, stupid fuckin’ meds.”

Katya had no idea how to reply. How long had Trixie had that problem and never told her?

“Oh my god, Trix, I’m so sorry.” Immediately her mind flashed back to every time she’d bragged about her sexual conquests in front of Trixie, feeling guilty for inadvertently rubbing it in her face. Not that Katya had known, of course.

“Nah, its fine. I could barely get there before, anyway. It’s probably my fault.”

 

Trixie wouldn’t even look in Katya’s direction, instead focusing on two birds strutting around near the water. After a moment, Trixie moved to pack away her book, and Katya worried that her big mouth had just ruined their day together. Also, she needed to hear more about Trixie’s sex life, like, right now.

“Just, like, with other people?” Katya tried, hoping to get more out of Trixie. The younger girl sighed before finally looking across at her, and flopping back on her parallel beach towel. Katya reclined too, sensing it would be easier for Trixie to talk without facing her.

“I don’t know, Kat. I can just never, like, get there, yknow? Like, it’s just, frustrating?” Trixie’s face was burning even hotter than it had been before, and Katya wanted to lean over and warm her hands on it. “The doctor warned me when I started taking them, the meds, but I didn’t even think about it at the time.”

Katya reached out to hold Trixie’s hand, in a way she hoped was more comforting than awkward. After a few seconds, Trixie pulled her and away to groan and cover her face.

“I just wanna be able come, but also not want to fuckin’ kill myself, y’know?”

Katya laughed, “God, picky much?” Trixie shot her a quick grin before continuing,

“It’s like some bitter old hag fuckin’ cursed me! ‘You can have good sex or a good brain, but never both!’” Trixie’s ‘evil witch’ impression was bad enough to prompt peals of laughter from both of them. When they’d settled down, Katya took a more serious approach.

“Has it been ever since you started your meds?” she asked Trixie. Quietly, like someone else might overhear.

Katya heard Trixie nod against the sand, “Yeah. I think so? I didn’t really notice at first. But it’s probably been what, like, 2 years?”

Katya let out a low whistle, mostly to herself.

“Shit. That sucks, dude.” Trixie laughed, quiet and restrained and definitely fake.

“You can borrow my vibrator, if you want,” Katya told her, trying to sound joking to offset the perviness she felt.

This time, Trixie laughed for real. “You brought a fuckin’ _vibrator_ with you?”

“Duh! I’m on holiday!” Katya retaliated, laughing too. “Sorry, would the lady prefer something else? A butt plug, perhaps?”

Trixie cackled, scaring off a few of the seabirds. “Now that you mention it,” she played along, adopting an accent ridiculous enough to match Katya’s, “mayhaps a freaky looking dildo?”

 

Once the laughing died down, Katya began to feel the tight grip of awkwardness return, beckoning her to say anything to disrupt it. Trixie was watching the sparse clouds meander overhead, hands twisting together over her stomach.

Without conscious permission from her brain, Katya blurted out, “Have you tried getting eaten out?”

Trixie looked taken aback but not offended, much to Katya’s relief. After a moment, she twisted to raise her eyebrows at Katya, “Are you offering?”

Katya grinned, not sure whether to take Trixie seriously. What’s the worst that could happen? Ruin her favorite relationship? Offend Trixie so much they’d never talk again? Convince her best friend she was a perv? In fairness, she was pretty sure Trixie already knew that.

Instead of a verbal answer, she licked her lips in the most over-the-top, gross way. Holding Trixie’s gaze the whole time. Katya was braced for Trixie’s loud screech-laugh, for a friendly pat on the leg, for an outright and brutal rejection. Instead, Trixie shifted her hips against the towel, a deep breath pushing up her already-outrageous chest. She watched Trixie squeeze her thighs together in a way that Katya only noticed because she was looking for it. When Katya’s eyes flickered back up to Trixie’s face, she saw parted lips and darkened eyes.

“Were you joking?” Trixie asked, with a forced soberness.

Katya breathed a _no_ , now starting to squirm herself. For a brief moment she wondered if it would be taking advantage of Trixie to sleep with her now. Taking advantage of Trixie’s sexual inexperience and her trust in Katya. But Trixie was looking at her with those big doe eyes, freckles on her cheeks and dried out lips parted. And anyway, it would hurt Trixie more if Katya said no, right? She pushed that particular moral quandary to the back of her mind, instead trying to formulate a plan to get Trixie back into the master bed. Or maybe the sofa. Couldn’t they just fuck on the beach? Actually, no. Sand.

Trixie was already getting to her feet, movement slightly sluggish after spending so long lying in the sun. Katya scrambled to copy her, shoving things into random bags and fighting to carry all their stuff at once. The denim shorts Katya was wearing over the one-piece suddenly felt a bit tighter, every step over the sand making her aware of their unforgiving seam. Trixie only had her towel and book to carry, sunglasses shoved into her still-plaited blonde hair. She beat Katya to the house's front door, opening it to let them through before firmly locking it shut. Katya dropped everything she had been carrying on the hardwood floor, smirking up at Trixie’s shocked face. She forced everything out of Trixie’s hands too, before grabbing one to drag her up to the bedroom. 

At the top of the stairs Katya pushed Trixie against the wall, gently meeting their lips together before she began to apply more pressure. It was dry and kinda painful, and it was making Katya’s legs feel too weak for her body. When Katya forced Trixie’s mouth open, using a thumb against her face to help, Trixie moved Katya’s face away lightly.

“You don’t have to- ” she started, before Katya shushed her, kissing over the edge of her mouth.

“No, listen, Kat.” Regretfully Katya pulled back, concerned Trixie was changing her mind. “I… its not your fault if I, like, can’t? I don’t want you to feel bad. It’s a me problem, not yours.”

Trixie looked so concerned it was breaking Katya’s heart. She was cradling Katya’s face in her hands to force her to be still, and to pay attention to what she was saying. They hadn’t even started yet and Trixie was apologising. Katya gave her a _hmm_ in acknowledgement, but Trixie’s warning had only strengthened her resolve to make this girl see stars all goddamn night. Katya found herself wondering how often Trixie had given out that warning, feeling upset at how many times Trixie must have been unable to enjoy sex. Katya wanted to make up for every orgasm Trixie had faked. Wanted to make up for every night Trixie went to sleep with wet fingers and cheeks. For every time she’d been unable to make herself feel thoroughly, intensely good.

Katya crept two hands up Trixie’s bare back, feeling her skin slightly dry from the sun and sea air. She felt her way under the bikini-string bow that had been taunting her all day and instead of undoing it, Katya used her leverage to pull Trixie off the wall and closer to that huge bed. The sheets were still crinkled from where Trixie had slept the night before. Somehow, it turned Katya on even more to realise that Trixie hadn’t even considered having company in her bed before they’d left that morning.

She was walking Trixie backwards, and when Trixie’s calves hit the bed frame she pushed her down onto the mattress. Katya sunk on top of her, legs spread across Trixie’s huge, squishy thighs. When she checked her face she saw Trixie’s eyes fixed on her own, as if trying to interpret every tiny signal Katya gave to anticipate what was coming next. Katya tried to give a reassuring smile but felt pretty certain the actual result was more like a manic leer. Trixie didn’t seem to mind, pressing her face into Katya’s neck as Katya transferred all her weight onto her. Her perch on Trixie’s lap made them eye level, and when Trixie pulled back to sit up straight the intimacy shocked Katya. The soft afternoon sun warmed Trixie’s face, and her wide, trusting eyes bored into Katya’s. The closeness was too much, and Katya found herself looking down to avoid Trixie’s intense scrutiny. Instead, she used her hold on Trixie’s back to pull their chests together. Katya’s own nipples were tight and erect under her one piece, and the friction with the exposed curve of Trixie’s cleavage felt gorgeous. This girl made it so damn hard not to be selfish.

Trixie’s hands in her hair tried to pull their lips together and Katya relented, opening her lips before they even made contact. She let them stay there for longer than felt necessary, lightly rolling her denim-clad crotch against the soft pouch of fat under Trixie’s bellybutton until she heard Trixie start to whine. Katya smiled against her lips. She knew Trixie would be bratty, but she hadn’t expected her to be quite so vocal. Katya raked her hands all the way down Trixie’s back, spreading her fingertips for ten distinct lines – just to make Trixie shiver.

Their kissing got lazier as both of them focused on Katya’s strong hands on Trixie’s ass, digging their way under the tight waistband of Trixie’s bikini bottoms. Katya massaged a cheek in each hand, trying endlessly to grab as much flesh as she could. Finally Trixie got tired of the teasing, taking her hands from the nape of Katya’s neck to tug down her swimsuit bottoms down over her ass. Next, she went for the knot holding up her bra but Katya stopped her, pulling Trixie’s wandering hands onto Katya’s own waist. Trixie didn’t even halt, going for the zipper on Katya’s shorts with a newfound desperation. Katya was already tugging at those bikini strings, clumsily undoing the bow Trixie had carefully retied on the beach. She undid the second knot at the base of Trixie’s neck, shuffling her plait out of the way while Trixie pawed pointlessly at the undone front of Katya’s shorts. With Trixie’s top completely undone, Katya pulled their lips apart with an indecent _squelch_ of saliva to peel down the padded bikini cups.

Katya had been fairly sure of what to expect, having seen Trixie in a variety of swimsuits and slouchy clothes, but the reality of what was happening set in when she saw Trixie completely unwrapped and exposed in front of her. Panties around her thighs, spit coating her red lips, and breasts resting heavy against her ribs, Trixie was a fucking vision. Katya could probably get off just watching Trixie’s chest rise and fall. However, her promise to herself rang in the back of her mind. This wasn’t about her, it was about Trixie. Katya knew her outfit wouldn’t be easy for Trixie to remove and she decided to keep that separation – for her own sake and Trixie’s. Trixie has a huge grin painted on her face, and Katya realises she’s probably been staring at Trixie’s tits for far too long. Instead, she does something about it. She forces Trixie down onto her back, hands putting pressure on the soft skin below Trixie’s breasts.

She perches on Trixie’s hips, having to spread her own thighs obscenely far apart just to keep her feet on the bed. She hopes the rough denim drives Trixie as mad as it’s driving her, grinding her covered crotch onto the wispy blonde hair that creeps up from Trixie’s pussy. Trixie is content to just roll her head back into the sheets, hands lazily cupping her own breasts slightly above Katya’s grip. The smile is still on her face, more indulgent than ecstatic now.

The bend in Katya’s back lessens as she curves down to press her lips between Trixie’s boobs, and Trixie lightly presses them together around her cheeks. It makes them both giggle, and Katya feels another rush of fondness for the woman pinned underneath her. Katya’s hands are synchronised as they creep up to find Trixie’s nipples, initially just rubbing thumbs around them, trying to gauge Trixie’s reaction. Somehow, it makes Trixie soften further into the mattress, her hips slightly canting under Katya’s. Rubbing turns to pinching as Katya migrates towards Trixie’s left nipple, quickly licking her right hand before it returns to its duty. She’s mindful of her teeth as Katya laves Trixie’s nipple in spit, brushing her lips over the pebbling that’s become very prominent. When Katya pulls back to examine Trixie’s face, fascinated eyes look back and Katya relishes in the shiver she can elicit from Trixie when she blows cool air over the wet area. Katya returns to the area with enthusiasm, this time licking more intently and pressing the hardened nipple in with her tongue. She decides to take her sweet time repeating the process on Trixie’s other nipple, left hand lightly brushing over the first one just to enjoy the sensitivity she’d built up.

Trixie’s breathing got progressively heavier as Katya continued, the rocking of Trixie’s hips becoming rougher and more frequent. Eventually Katya took pity, giving each breast a parting pinch before crushing them together roughly.

“You like that?” she murmured to Trixie, pulling herself up the taller girl’s body to whisper into her jaw. All of Katya’s weight was on Trixie, and it make Trixie moan into the air.

“Whadd’ya want, baby?” she pinched one of Trixie’s sensitive nipples again, before rolling it between her fingers. “You gotta tell me.”

“More,” Trixie whined, and she brought one hand up Katya’s back to try and sneak it inside her swimsuit. Katya pinched again, harder and on a bigger fold of Trixie’s saliva-slicked breast.

“More of what?” She prompted, kneading at Trixie with the hand that was sandwiched between their bodies.

“God, Katya… please.”

“More of what?” Katya repeated, desperate to hear Trixie beg her for it. Beg her to lick her until she screamed, until she came screaming Katya's name.

“Katya just… fuck. Eat me, please.” Trixie’s hips were still rocking, struggling to move with Katya on top of her. Katya used her hands on Trixie as grips to move back down her body, pausing to take a joking bite at the underneath of Trixie’s previously-covered right breast. Trixie just moaned, and Katya relished in the pale red teeth-marks that appeared on Trixie’s sensitive skin. Both hands found the fleshy curves at the top of Trixie’s hips and Katya spent a moment kneading at them, thumbs creeping inwards to press at the insides of her hip bones and at the expanse above Trixie’s pubic mound. Trixie had her eyes shut and her head tilted back as Katya worked, and Katya took a moment to appreciate her good fortune. The chance to experience all of Trixie’s body, to taste and smell her, to feel the peach fuzz that covered all of her gorgeous, shapely body. Katya absently wondered if Trixie would be the most beautiful women she ever got the chance to sort-of sleep with.

Finally, Katya ended her teasing, dragging both hands deliberately down Trixie’s body to spread her legs from where they were tightly together, crossed at her ankles. She pressed her hands down the inside of each of Trixie’s thighs, forcing them as far away from her body as they would go. Katya massaged the inside of each hip, along the sensitive lines where her trimmed pubic hair ended. Another undulation of Trixie’s entire lower body finally prompted Katya to press down around Trixie’s outer lips, squeezing her entire vulva together so it protruded from between Katya’s fingers, swollen and a pretty, deep pink. Trixie had stopped moving all together now, waiting with baited breath for what Katya would do next. Although she felt cruel, Katya ignored Trixie’s clit entirely. She couldn’t risk Trixie getting oversensitive, and frankly everything else Katya did seemed like it was winding her up enough.

Katya repeated her squeezing motion a couple more times, pulling her fingers away from Trixie’s body to feel her pussy lips stretch and pull back. She pressed a hand over Trixie’s entire cunt as she shuffled down onto the floor, making sure Trixie could feel her warm breath against her inner thigh. Despite appearing completely boneless, Trixie lazily reached up to drag a pillow down the bed, and Katya awkwardly shuffled to settle it under her knees, removing her hands from Trixie entirely in the process.

She murmured a _thanks_ as she got comfortable hanging off the end of the bed, positioning her torso directly between Trixie’s thighs. Katya could see how Trixie was tense with anticipation, how her pussy clenched periodically as she waited for Katya’s mouth. Katya tried to ignore the way her breasts were pressed into the mattress, feeling every slightly movement acutely. Instead, she focused on the smell of Trixie’s pussy, the slight glint of wetness she could see through her slightly parted lips.

Trixie twitched again as Katya manoeuvred one arm between her legs, reaching her middle finger forward to poke experimentally at Trixie’s inner lips. Katya traced circles against her opening, avoiding the tiny amount of pressure needed to slip all the way inside her. Trixie was grabbing roughly at her own breasts as Katya slowly slid her arousal around, adding her index finger to help wet Trixie's plump outer labia. Although she'd been expecting it, Trixie was still surprised when Katya easily slid a finger into her. It was immediately accompanied by a second before Katya began to pump in and out, curling her fingers against Trixie’s walls. She slid her hand out quickly to brush against Trixie’s neglected clit, and Trixie’s back arched off the bed like she’d been electrocuted. Her moans only got higher in pitch, and Katya hid a smug smile as the freed up a second hand, soaking two fingers in saliva before she pressed them against the hood of Trixie’s clit. She resumed fingering Trixie as vigorously as the girl could take, before starting to rub her in fast, tight circles. Katya focussed solely on keeping a rhythm as Trixie’s writhed above her, trying to follow Trixie’s hips as she wriggled.

Trixie’s moans got louder and louder, sounding more and more urgent as Katya kept her motion up. Katya didn’t even notice as Trixie flung an arm over her mouth, muffling the noises until they ceased all together. She looked up just in time to see Trixie push her away, clamping her legs together and rolling onto her front, one hand pressed between her thighs. Katya had no idea what she was watching as Trixie lay lifeless on the mattress, and she heard Trixie’s ragged breathing quieten.

“Trix, honey, are you okay?” Katya wasn’t sure if she should touch Trixie or not, wanting to comfort but not crowd her. Instead Katya carefully stood from the foot of the bed and moved around to be beside Trixie, face a few feet from hers. “Can you talk to me?”

Trixie uncovered her face and uncurled her top half, and Katya was alarmed to see Trixie’s eyes swimming with tears.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers, “It’s just overwhelming. I’m sorry.” 

Katya put a hand on Trixie’s arm as she tried to calm her, _its okay,_ she tells her, _you’re okay._

“God, Trix, I’m not mad at you or anything! I only care if you feel comfortable.” Katya rested her face against the sheets opposite Trixie’s, tilted to the side to watch her features the right way up. Trixie’s chin crinkled and wobbled as she nodded, tears finally overflowing her lash line. Katya rubbed Trixie’s arm as she cried, and she felt selfish for not noticing Trixie’s discomfort earlier. For taking advantage of the secret Trixie had disclosed. Her heart broke to think about how excited Trixie had been on their dash back to the house, her smile as Katya pressed her up against the bedroom wall.

“It’s fuckin’ pathetic.” Trixie sighed.

“No! I was too rough. That’s not your fault. I’m sorry.” Katya tried again to console Trixie.

“It felt _amazing_.” Trixie told her earnestly, causing Katya to give her a small smile.

“Did you get too sensitive?”

“Uh, kinda? It’s like, I can’t let go. So it feels better and better and then it starts hurting.”

“Does it hurt now? Your clit?” Trixie blushed, but replied with a soft _no_ and a shake of her head.

Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie, careful to keep her hands on her upper back and not squeeze too hard. She gently removed the elastic holding Trixie’s French braid and began to softly unravel her long hair. Katya tried to focus completely on what she was doing, feeling her way up the plait without being able to see. Even when Trixie’s hair was completely loose down her back Katya continued to comb her fingers through it, slowly untangling each small knot she found. Trixie herself had calmed down completely, tear tracks drying tightly on the bare skin of her face. She was watching Katya’s face as she concentrated, enjoying the calming tugging on her scalp.

“Can we try again?” Trixie asked, voice unusually timid.

“We don’t have to.” Katya reassured her, voice kindly and caring. She still felt bad about upsetting Trixie at all, even if it was unintentional.

“It’s fine if we don’t. But I really want to.”

Katya smiled at her, only showing a sliver of her white teeth.

“I’d like that.”

Trixie was already reaching out to grab at Katya’s shoulders, but Katya stopped her with a gentle grip around her wrists.

“I wanna talk it through this time.” Trixie instantly felt nervous and flustered but nodded anyway – knowing Katya was probably right to be cautious. She could see Katya thinking through every possible outcome, every permutation of what was to come.

“You need to breathe for me, okay?” Trixie had the fleeting thought that Katya’s inner yoga instructor was showing, before Katya manoeuvred one of Trixie’s hands to press against own sternum. She put Trixie’s other hand against Katya’s sternum, over the material of her swimsuit, with a thumb encroaching on the flat space between her breasts.

Trixie could feel Katya’s exaggerated deep breaths, expanding her lungs up into Trixie’s palm. She counted them in and out until Trixie felt her own inhalations and exhalations match Katya’s. When Katya was happy, she told Trixie:

“Whenever you feel overwhelmed, I want you to breathe like that for me. Breathe deeply the whole time, if you can. Is that okay?”

Trixie nodded, still filling her lungs with slow, deep breaths. Katya smiled at the effort painted across her face, pleased (if a little surprised) that Trixie was taking her advice so seriously. Katya fanned Trixie’s hair out behind her before she rolled Trixie back onto the pillows, rearranging her head until she was happy that Trixie was comfortable. Once again, the raw trust in Trixie’s eyes made her heart clench.

She stood beside the bed to quickly strip out of her clothes, telling herself it was only to level the playing field between them. Trixie looked on appreciatively as the muscles in Katya’s arms flexed, so Katya made a show of striding to the end of the bed. She held her body in a tensed dancer’s form as she stood over Trixie, before using a grip on Trixie’s spread shins to climb onto the bed and kneel in front of Trixie. Katya got a giggle for the exaggerated way she licked her lips, just like she had on the beach earlier, before raking her eyes obviously over Trixie’s curves.

“I will stop as soon as you tell me to. Okay?” Trixie nodded confidently, watching Katya with wide eyes.

Trixie’s arms were wrapped around the pillow below her head, making her chest raise up and the curve of her waist look even more outrageous. Katya ran her hands up from Trixie’s hips, caressing each side of her waist before coming back down to kneed at her belly. Slowly her hands moved inwards, thumbs pressing over her hip flexors towards Trixie’s pubic bone.

Trixie was quieter this time, and Katya could see her chest moving with the deep, calming breaths that Katya had instructed her to take. She was careful not to overstimulate Trixie, wary of her swollen clit and her reddened nipples. Instead, she curved her back until her face was a hairs breadth away from Trixie’s pussy, making sure Trixie heard her inhaling deeply. Katya closed her eyes indulgently. Trixie was completely soaked, and the drying juices coating her skin ensured she smelt strong, musky, and intoxicating. Katya slowly ducked her head down until her mouth hovered over Trixie’s opening, playing with the her lips once again. She pulled each outer labia into her mouth one at a time, lightly pressing her nose into Trixie’s bush as she switched sides. One hand gripped each of Trixie’s relaxed inner thighs, the softened flesh tensing as she kneaded.

Finally, Katya slipped her tongue down to the tight ring of muscle at the entrance of Trixie’s cunt, lightly running circles around the inside until she could press her tongue in. She felt Trix’s hips twitch as she forced her way into her, and Katya squeezed her eyes shut to press her tongue up as hard as she could.

“God, I knew you’d be a fuckin’ pillow princess.” she murmured, knowing Trixie could feel her mouth move against her pussy. Truthfully, Katya wouldn’t want it any other way. She’d drain her bank account, max out her credit card, quit her job to eat Trixie out full time if it’d make her happy.

Trixie let out her first light moan above her, rubbing the back of her head side to side against the pillow. Katya wanted to make her talk.

“How’d’ya feel?” she drawled, fingers pressing into the fat cushioning each side of Trixie’s vulva.

Trixie gave another whine in response, so Katya pulled back – blowing to make sure Trixie could feel the distance between them increase.

“Good, so good, keep going.” Trixie insisted, a little too coherent for Katya’s liking. She laved her tongue against Trixie’s clit in response, giving light sucks instead of direct contact.

Trixie drew in a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. Katya nodded lightly against her, prompting another shaky inhalation. She pushed two fingers into Trixie, carefully twisting and probing until she found the beckoning motion that made Trixie's thighs clench. As Katya continued her rhythm, applying a little more pressure, Trixie panted noisily.

“Breathe,” Katya warned her, and reluctantly Trixie switched back to larger, deeper inhalations. She could feel Trixie contracting her muscles erratically around her fingers, and Katya snuck in a third digit so she could brush over the swollen, rough area behind Trixie's clit. Katya was careful not to increase the force she applied to Trixie’s clit, keeping the light sucking and laving pattern that Trixie was responding so well to. She was also focusing hard to resist the urge to sneak a hand down to grind against her own pussy.

Before either of them realised what was happening, Trixie’s feet were pressed below Katya’s shoulder blades and her hands were gripping at the back of Kayta’s hair, trapping her mouth against Trixie’s clit. Katya felt Trixie’s walls contract around her fingers, an initial fluttering escalating to a distinctive squeeze. She continued her stimulation gently to help Trixie through her orgasm, stopping when Trixie gently pushed her head away.

Trixie had broken a light sweat, and her head was tilted back on the pillow in the aftermath. Katya precisely extracted her fingers and messily licked them clean, before crawling up the bed to flop down next to a near-delirious Trixie.

She watched Trixie as she came back down to earth, stretching out her cramped limbs a little. Katya didn’t dare say anything to disrupt Trixie’s moment, keeping her mouth shut until Trixie spoke.

“I can’t believe that just happened.”

Katya was a little worried initially, wondering if Trixie had only agreed in a state of unbearable-horniness and now regretted it. However, the huge beam on Trixie’s face quickly alleviated that fear.

“You did so well,” Katya praised, her genuine happiness for Trixie overwhelming any smugness or pride she had expected to feel.

“Thank you. So much, Kat. Thank you.”

Katya just softly smiled, not sure what kind of reply would be appropriate in this scenario. Trixie looks over Katya’s naked body again, realisation dawning on her face.

“Oh! Uh, do you want me to…” she vaguely gestured at Katya's body. Katya smiled at her, appreciating Trixie’s concern.

“No! It’s fine. Though, if you don’t mind, that was kinda hot. So I might…” Katya trailed off like Trixie had, holding up her less-tired hand in a strange little wave. She was bracing to get up and go hide in the en suite before Trixie gave her a nod and a lazy smile before, to Katya’s surprise, shuffling closer until there was less than a foot between their naked bodies. Trixie’s face was right next to hers, and suddenly Katya felt overwhelmed by the idea of finishing herself off so up close and personal to Trixie. It was sort of her sexiest wet dream and her most embarrassing nightmare at the same time. Katya decided to just go ahead and do it, knowing it would take a worryingly short amount of time to cum that close to Trixie’s big blue eyes and big, squeezable tits.

Katya didn’t waste time teasing herself, dipping a single finger into her wet, shaven pussy before she dragged it over her hood. She did a few loose, wide circles before she uncurled another finger and rubbed vigorously at her engorged, achy clit. She knew Trixie was looking on with interest, mouth slightly open and head resting against her folded arm. It was entirely unexpected when Trixie brought a hand across the space between them to play with her boobs, easily encompassing each of them before squeezing her thumb and forefinger together over folds of them, not unlike Katya had done to her earlier.

It didn’t really feel like Trixie was trying to turn Katya on, more like she was exploring. Pinching around the nipples and the outside of her boobs before prodding at the pebbling around them, shaking and pulling at them, rubbing a flat hand across the planes of them. Nonetheless, it was getting Katya so close it _ached_ , and when Trixie shifted to use a second hand Katya felt the familiar, intense, warmth flush all over her body. She’d always had intense orgasms, and Katya shook and moaned and fingerfucked herself, humping at the air for a time before finally collapsing boneless against the mattress.

Trixie pulled her into her arms, holding her until Katya felt demoted to a regular, human person again. She stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the weight of Trixie’s arms and the feeling of their bare breasts and stomachs pressed together. Katya was just drifting off when someone broke the silence.

“We gotta get married now,” Trixie mumbled, sleepily and barely comprehensible. She chuckled at her own joke before she gripped Katya tighter, and finally lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

When Katya moved a few hours later she woke Trixie up too. The gauzy curtains didn’t do much to keep out the sun, and Trixie scrunched her eyes shut to try and keep the light out. She yawned herself a little more awake, before catching sight of Katya’s grinning face. Although it was far too early for that kind of energy, she found herself sincerely smiling back.

“How’d’ya feel?” Katya asked her, Boston accent in full force.

“Amazing,” Trixie confessed, half-hiding her face in the pillow. “Thank you. I hope that didn’t make things weird?”

“Of course not,” Katya simpered, raising her eyebrows jokingly, “I’m glad you could experience my sexual prowess first-hand!”

Trixie groaned, rolling fully onto her front. “Go get me some coffee, you fuckin’ stud-ass bitch.”

After she slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts Katya sauntered out of the room, with an obscene sway in her hips. Trixie could hear Katya’s laugh echoing down the corridor as she lay in bed, replaying what had happened last night. She wasn’t sure whether to be comforted or worried that both of them had been stone cold sober, but she was sure-as-hell glad to be able to remember every detail. Especially how fucking incredible Katya had made her feel. She loathed to feed Katya’s ego, but it had seemed like she was every bit the Casanova she claimed to be.

Trixie tried not to wonder how many other people Katya had used the exact same moves on, whether she had been the first orgasm-starved friend Katya had ‘helped'. Katya’s bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor outside the doorframe, and she saw the older woman reappear with two mugs in hand.

She handed Trixie her coffee, and Trixie muttered back a thanks before she noticed that Katya was hiding something under her other arm. She waited until Katya had put her own mug on the bedside table before she grabbed for it, realising what it was as soon as she felt the smooth silicone. Trixie rubbed her hands over the rigid body of it, playing with the rubbery prongs at the top. She looked up to see Katya’s wide eyes; clearly realising that watching Trixie play with her purple rabbit vibrator was far hotter than it had any right to be.

Trixie closed her mouth, realising that it had been hanging open, and rubbed the toy coyly.

“Told you I brought a friend,” Katya crooned, her grin big enough to show both rows perfect white teeth. She barely waited for Trixie to nod excitedly before climbing onto the younger girl’s lap, feeling a matching smile against her lips as she kissed Trixie roughly.

“Wanna aim for six?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written! Also the first smut! I'm sorry if was bad, but any constructive criticism is happily accepted! 
> 
> And yes, this was meant to be based off the movie The Feels but I didn't like the film ending so I wrote my own. Then I rewrote the start. So, basically the same lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
